Ghosts and Old Friends
by leftyguitar
Summary: Greg wasn't kidding when he said he had a sixth sense. Now it's all he has to get out of this mess. Sandle. Crossover with Miami.possible Carwash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, people. Here's my first multi-chapter fic in a long time. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even the computer this was typed on. Sad, huh? Oh well. Enjoy. **

Greg leaned against the Denali's passenger window, wishing the rain would stop. Annoyingly, it wasn't even raining hard enough for a proper storm. Just enough to make the roads slick, and make the hour's drive to the scene take twice as long as normal. Well, maybe not that long, but he was bored out of his mind and he and Sara had only been on the road for about twenty minutes. Somehow the two of them always seemed to pull cases like that.

"You awake there, Greggo?" Sara broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah." At least he got to work with his favorite CSI for once. "Just bored."

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Greg asked. He hadn't seen anything to worry about.

"You're dangerous when you're bored." Greg rolled his eyes. The incident with Hodges and Gil's pet tarantula had NOT been because he was bored. Hodges had found out the hard way that even Greg Sanders could only be pushed so far. Hodges had deserved it. Unfortunately, Grissom didn't see that way. Or he could have been mad Greg 'borrowed' his precious spider without asking.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" It was getting too quiet, and the dessert landscape zooming by was starting to creep him out, though Greg doubted that they were really being followed a pack of rabid coyotes.

"Please." A loud, twanging noise filled the truck. It seemed Nicky been last to use the vehicle. Greg pushed a button. A rap station came on.

"Ack. Why does Warrick listen to this?" Sara shrugged.

Bravely, Sanders tried another button. Opera. That proved it. His boss was beyond weird. He tried again. Some random boy band came on. "Catherine is having out with Lindsey's friends waaay too much." Giving up, he found the local classic rock station. "Why is it the only people with good taste in music keep getting their stations reset?"

"Probably because it's not your car?" Sara stated the obvious.

"That's beside the point." Greg paused. "Are we there yet?"

Sara smiled. Greg really was dangerous when bored. "No. And if you ask again nobody will ever find your body."

"But then who's going to Monty and Grocho?" Monty and Grocho were his two cats. Monty was a big, orange tiger cat. Grocho, a black and white Angora/Maine Coon cross. Greg had adopted both from a local shelter a few years ago.

"I will." Sara liked animals.

Greg quickly changed the subject. "I brought a Mad Libs book."

"Oh no." Sara feigned a lack of interest. She was really about as bored as he was. And would anyone but Greg have something that ridiculous, and fun to do?

"I need an adjective."

"Hot."

They continued to play until they finally reached the scene. It was a body dump in the middle of nowhere, without a much to work else with. David, the corner's assistant, was waiting for them, along with Det. Sofia Curtis.

"Hey, guys. Glad you finally made it." Sofia was being driven crazy waiting for them. "Not a lot see. Guy's a John Doe." There really wasn't much else to find.

Meanwhile, David was examining the body. "He's been dead at least twenty-four hours." David paused, noticing a large tattoo on the man's chest. He pointed it out the CSIs. "Could be a gang tattoo. It definitely looks familiar." The artwork in question was a pitchfork. Greg and Sara knew they had seen it somewhere before.

"COD's a single gunshot to the head, looks like the bullet's still in there. Not much else to tell."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Sorry to stop it there, but most you will see where I'm going with it. I'll try to update soon. Reviews help me do it faster, but I hope to have more for you guys tomorrow. Just need a moment to outline the plot a bit more clearly in my head. This will most likely get darker fast, thought I put in humor when I still can. Please review. Thank you to those that reviewed 'You Always Do' Here are your imaginary cookies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my thoughts… and even that's up for debate ;) actually Greg's cats are mine, while one is. The other is my grandmother's cat. **

**A/N: Thanks to Heatherjwood. You're my first and only reviewer. I've been thinking someone should write a story with his 'sixth sense' for while so I got tired of waiting. **

Greg and Sara processed the area, but didn't find much. The rain that had been threatening to turn into a downpour all night had washed away much of their evidence, and the inky darkness seemed to permeate the desert. The flashlights helped, but there was no moon, and little illumination beyond a few feet in front of them.

"That could have been a tire thread." Greg had somehow noticed a set of grooves in the mud. They were about the right distance apart for an SUV to be what they were looking for, but there wasn't enough detail to go beyond that.

Sara walked over to check out the threads Greg had found. She handed him a tape measure to confirm the size of the vehicle they were looking for. "Nice catch. It will help when we get something to compare it to." Suddenly, something else caught her eye. "Shoe impressions." she pointed out to her partner.

"To bad we don't have enough detail to get more then size." Greg commented as Sara photographed them. "Looks like the killer got out of the truck with body, dumped it, and walked away. The impressions going away from the body aren't as deep."

Sara agreed with him, but they didn't find anything add to as they finished processing the scene. They headed back to the lab, hoping that their John Doe was in AFIS, or some other database. Otherwise, they didn't have a lot to go on.

David greeted them as they walked into the post mortem exam. "Hey, guys. I think we've got an ID. His prints were in AFIS for illegally selling firearms, among other things. His name is Manuel Rivera. He was arrested in Miami a few years back, but skipped out on bail. Arresting officer's name was Lt. Horatio Caine. Maybe he can tell you more."

"Thanks a lot." Greg was glad that they had a name to work with.

"Did you get the bullet?" Sara knew they would need more than a name to solve the case.

"Right here." David handed her a small caliber bullet. She put it an evidence envelope. "Greg, why don't you see if you can get somewhere with the tattoo, and see if you can get a hold this Lt. Caine. I think Cath and Warrick worked with him a few years ago.

"Are you kidding? It's like three in morning, when normal people are trying to sleep." Sara just gave him that look. The one that could shut him up without a word. He went to comply with her request.

Greg decided to look into the tattoo first, not wanting to wake up Lt. Caine himself. He ran it through the database, to find exactly why it seemed so familiar. It turned out the tattoo was from a very dangerous gang called the Mela Noches, who were currently active in Miami. Sanders remembered seeing something about them in the news. He remembered Caine had lead a huge bust around the time Manuel had been arrested.

Sara popped her head in. "Hey, did find anything?"

Greg filled her in on what he knew about the Mela Noches. She nodded in agreement. "Makes sense. The bullet traces back to gun stolen in Miami when our vic skipped out on bail."

"Guess that's where we're going." Greg sighed. They would have to wake up Det. Caine anyway. Greg grabbed his phone, hoping Horatio was a morning person.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you there, but I need to go to class. I will update again ASAP, and our friends in Miami are in there, I promise. Pretty please would review my story? Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Haven't we been over this? Jack and his dog are mine. That's it. **

**Spoilers: Any CSI or CSI: Miami episodes that have aired in the US. That should about cover it. Lol **

**A/N: No more reviews? cries…. well, anyway here's another chapter. Thanks for at least reading. **

Greg dialed the number of the Miami crime lab, hoping that Caine was still there.

"Miami Dade crime lab, how can I help you?" A tired sounding secretary picked up.

"Hello, I'm looking Lt. Horatio Caine. I'm from the Las Vegas crime lab." Greg was glad someone picked up the phone.

"Just a moment." There was pause. Then, in distance, Greg heard, "H, you've got a phone call. Some guy from Las Vegas."

"I'll take it my office. Thanks Mam'm." Horatio ducked back into his office. "This is Lt. Caine speaking."

"Hi, this Greg Sanders from Las Vegas crime lab. We're investigating the murder of a Manuel Rivera in the Mela Noche gang, and have reason to believe his killer is in Miami."

At the mention of the Mela Noches, Horatio sat bolt upright in chair. "Okay, hang on sec." The man grabbed a pen and a small notebook. "Give me details." Sanders compiled. The two of spoke for a few minutes, then Caine said "I'll see you and Ms. Sidle soon as you get here. And keep in mind that these people are extremely dangerous."

Sanders grinned. "If I scared that easy, I'd never get any work done."

Horatio found himself smiling at that response. The CSI on the other end of the line had spirit even if he did sound a little young. "True, Mr. Sanders. I'd just suggest that you and your partner be careful."

"Always are." And with that, the two men hung up.

Meanwhile, Sara had told their supervisor what was going on. Gil listened to her explain the situation, and then asked to stay informed of their progress. "and be careful" he added as Sara walked out of his office. Grissom wondered why he just Sara Sidle walk out of his office to go to Florida alone with Greg Sanders. Then again, it was with Greggo. He wasn't that worried, though somehow thought he should be.

Sara caught up with Greg, who had just gotten off the phone. "We have a plane to catch." Greg and Sara headed for the airport.

Meanwhile, in Miami, Horatio went to PD, hoping Frank Tripp or Yelina was around. No such luck at this hour. The place seemed oddly deserted, expect for a small desk in the corner. Horatio smiled. He had to work with the new, young detective sooner or later.

The young man behind the desk adjusted his glasses. They were slightly scratched, but he could see through them well enough. Jack grinned as he studied his own reflection in computer monitor. Medium-length strawberry blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a few freckles gave the appearance of an innocent, friendly young man, but the scar over his right eyebrow suggested Jack was not quite what he appeared, but then again, no one ever was.

Suddenly, Ziggy, a three legged all black German Shepherd began to bark as Horatio approached. Jack had brought him from Boston. Ziggy was a police dog that had lost his back leg and part of his ear while on duty. The dog had saved Jack's life in process, and now Jack took better care of the dog then himself.

Horatio was surprised to hear a dog bark. He didn't Jack brought the dog to his prescient. He knew the dog's owner; Jack O'Donnell had transferred from Boston and liked working nights. Beyond that, the CSI supervisor didn't know much else.

Jack turned around in his chair, and stood to greet him. "Lt. Caine, right?" Horatio nodded, noting that, unlike Tripp, Jack didn't exactly dress to impress without a reason. He was wearing an old pair of black jeans, blue button down shirt, and worn, mud splattered sneakers.

"We have a case." Horatio told him about the phone he received, and filled him in on the Mela Noche.

Greg and Sara's plane landed a few hours later. They were met by Horatio and Jack at the airport. Introductions were made quickly as they headed to the lab.

Suddenly, Greg swore he could feel the presence of another person, hovering around Horatio. He blinked. For moment, he thought he saw another man standing them. Greg rubbed his eyes and decided it was just sleep depravation.

"I ran your vic's credit cards and found out that the dead guy is staying at this hotel." Jack was saying.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N Please don't hate me for the Cliffe!! I will update ASAP, but right now I have real work to do for school. At least it's a longer chapter:p cookies to whoever guesses who the ghost is. Please review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Errr… I have no idea who this belongs to, but it sure as heck ain't me. **

**Spoilers: Yes. Just kidding. Season 7 Las Vegas and Season 5 Miami. **

**A/N: Thank you to sUnKisSt. I'm updating as fast as I can. Hope you like it. **

Greg shook his head, as though to clear it. No way had he seen that guy standing with Horatio. Or was there? Jack was saying he had found a hotel room rented with Manuel's credit card. "I called the hotel, and the clerk said he was staying with a Jose Rivera, and he said that he hadn't seen either of them for days."

Sara grinned. They were already making progress. "We should track down this Jose and take a look at the room."

Horatio nodded. The Vegas CSIs seemed ready to work. "I'm pretty sure at least one of my team is still at the lab. We should go pick him up." Horatio had noticed Ryan Wolfe snoring on the break room couch on his way out. "I can page the others if we need them."

"Good idea." Greg knew they needed all the help they could get. The four of them headed back to the Hummer. Greg and Sara were alarmed to see the huge dog waiting for them.

Noticing that, Jack smiled, "Don't worry, he's all ready eaten." Sara laughed as they piled into the car.

"Nice doggie," Greg looked her unbelievingly. That wasn't a dog, it was a small horse. Of course, after an incident with a pit bull with the unlikely name of Tinker Bell, he wasn't especially found of large dogs. That encounter hadn't been as funny as Brass claimed it was. Well, maybe little. Certainly it was sort of thing that only happened to him.

"He likes you." Jack was amused by Greg's reaction. After a few minutes of small talk, they reached the lab.

Sure enough, Ryan Wolfe was exactly Horatio had left him. Horatio shook his shoulder. "Time to get up, Mr. Wolf."

A groggy sounding, "Five more minutes, Mom" was the only response he got. Horatio blinked. Wolfe was not going move without encouragement.

"Mr. Wolfe, get off that couch. I am not your mother; and we have a lot work to do." Ryan continued to snore. Caine rolled his eyes.

"Lt. Caine, I have a better idea." Jack grinned. This trick had never failed him. He walked to the freezer and grabbed an ice cube tray. Horatio looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. They had to wake him up somehow.

"Aaaaah!!!!" Ryan jumped to his feet. Recovering, he said, "What hell is wrong with you?!"

"Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle, Meet CSI Ryan Wolfe." Horatio was clearly amused by this reaction.

Greg Sanders could've sworn he heard some else laugh in the background. The voice sound familiar, but he couldn't place it. The voice said, "Man, does that guy need to chill out!" It was same presence he felt at the airport, but it was much stronger here.

"Greg?" Sara's voice brought him back to the situation at hand. They had been telling Ryan about the case.

"Sorry." They headed out to the hotel room, when they ran into Eric Delko. He had been arriving for his shift. Lt. Caine told him what was going on and they all went to the potential crime scene.

The owner the voice blinked. One of the Vegas CSIs could see and hear him. He remembered meeting the man at a convention a few years back. Sanders had only been a DNA tech at the time, but seemed much smarter and far more fun then the average lab rat. Sanders had led him, Calligh and Eric on a very wild night, along with a few others from different cites. He smiled. If he could be seen, he would be able to help them.

**A/N: Sorry the chap is so short. Bet you know who the ghost is! Remember that anyone who guesses right gets cookies! Sorry I may not be able to update till Monday, but by then most the story should written. Reviews are helpful ! Thank you!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me, but at least I'm typing on my own computer for the moment, though my Internet still doesn't work. **

**Spoilers: Any episodes that have aired in the US, including CSI season 7, and Miami season 5**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! (Sends metaphorical cookies) Sorry to take long in updating, but I can't post from my own computer. It annoys me as well. **

Greg blinked at the somewhat familiar CSI in front of him. "Eric Delko." He supposed they would have run into each eventually.

Eric studied the man in front of him. He knew he should know who he was looking at, but was having trouble finding a name. Where had he seen him before? Eric thought about it for minute. "You're Greg Sanders." He said, pleased that he finally remembered him. "The convention a few years ago."

Horatio, equally surprised, said. "You two know each other?"

Sanders smiled. " I went to one his underwater recovery lectures. We, along with a few others, were having trouble sleeping, so we had a little bit of fun the last night." He didn't need to tell them about the strip poker event, especially in front of Sara. "Then I slept the entire flight home."

Delko smirked, remembering the party. He decided the participants were best served by silence on the specifics. He sighed, thinking of Tim Speedle. The poker game would not have been the same if he hadn't coaxed Calligh to join them.

They reached the hotel. The CSIs and the detective climbed out of the Hummers to process the room. They looked around the hotel room. It was surprisingly empty. All they found were some clothes and a laptop. Wolfe turned it on and pushed a few keys. He found a list of names, and orders for weapons, usually guns, as well as a dollar amount. Wolfe called the others over. "Looks like your vic was selling guns, and used a spreadsheet to keep track of orders."

"Could be motive, if he wasn't sharing the profits. But why dump the guy in the middle of the dessert?' Sara remarked.

Jack thought it. "Selling the weapons out of state, maybe to make them harder to track. Deal might have gone bad."

"Makes sense." Horatio said. "But we also need to find the vehicle. I'm going to check the parking lot. You said we were looking for an SUV." He walked out, looking for an abandoned SUV in the parking lot of the hotel.

Greg opened the draw that normally housed the Gideon's Bible. "I found porn."

Right at that moment, a young, blond women walked in. "Good for you."

"It's a weird talent I have. In any other profession, it would be completely useless."

Sara added, "It's true. Greg always finds it."

Calligh smiled. "It's been a while. I hear we're chasing Mela Noches again."

"We are. And it's good to see you again." Greg smirked.

"Mr. Sanders, why is it everyone my team knows you but me?"

"Actually, I haven't met Ryan before, but I ran into Eric, Calligh and Tim at a convention." He paused, and added, "I heard about what happened to Speedle, by the way. I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence.

Then Horatio got everyone working again. "Calligh, why don't you and I check to see if we can find the victim's car. Mr. Sanders, Ms. Sidle, you check the room. Mr. Wolfe, see what Cooper can get off the computer. Eric, search the room with the others.

The CSIs got back to work. Jack went down to the front desk to see if he could find out what the clerk knew.

Sara and Greg did also find a wallet in the room. It belonged to the victim, which wasn't very helpful.

Eric ALSed the sheets on the bed, finding evidence of sex on the bed. He bagged them for DNA to process.

Meanwhile, Horatio and Calligh found the suspect's vehicle out in parking lot. They noticed a familiar smell coming from the trunk.

"I'll call Alex." Calligh grabbed her cell phone.

**A/N: Will update soon. Unfortunly, I wound up spending my weekend doing yard work. I promise to have something up soon, and Tim will be there. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This belongs to someone else, but I would hope you have figured that out. :p **

**Spoilers: All episodes that have aired in the US. **

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. **

Jack heard the call on his cell phone and hurried out to the parking lot, motioning for Greg and Sara to follow him. Another presence followed, eager to see what Horatio had discovered. Greg shivered, noticing a familiar presence behind him. He turned, and looked straight at Tim Speedle. "Boo." Speed joked.

Sanders almost tripped over his own feet and stumbled into his partner. "No way." he shook his head. Sara gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything. Greg decided that he was simply losing his mind and hurried out to the suspect's SUV.

"Looks like we've got another victim here." Calligh showed them. Meanwhile, Horatio was talking to women they didn't recognize. Seeing them, Horatio introduced the CSIs from Vegas.

"Alex, these are Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle from Las Vegas. Mr. Sanders, Ms. Sidle, Dr. Alex Woods, our Medical Examiner."

"Hi." Greg returned the greeting, sounding slightly preoccupied. Alex smiled at him.

"Good Morning." She cheerfully responded. Alex focused her attention on the task at hand. She took a closer glance at the DB in the trunk. "His ID says that his name is Jose Rivera."

"There goes our only suspect." Sara shook her head. Meanwhile, Alex spotted a tattoo on the dead man's chest. "He's a Mela Noche." She looked at Horatio. "You don't seem surprised."

"Our first vic was also a Mela Noche, and shares a last name with this gentleman."

"Just be careful." Alex knew that this gang was not to be taken lightly. She studied the DB. "Looks like COD is a single gunshot wound to the head. I'll retrieve the bullet at autopsy." Alex and a crew of two guys loaded the body into a truck.

"Woof." Ziggy whined. It was hot in the Hummer, and he was tired of his human ignoring him.

"Another country heard from." Jack walked over to his truck and grabbed a water bottle. He opened the door and told his dog to sit, then shared the contents of the bottle with his friend. "Good boy." Ziggy wagged his tail.

Meanwhile, Eric had finished processing the hotel room and walked out the parking lot. "Looks like you found the car."

"As well as another body." Horatio informed him. "Why don't you call auto detail?" Eric nodded and grabbed his phone.

Meanwhile, Greg and Sara noticed a pool just to the right of the lot. Horatio walked over to them. Greg spotted a gun lying in the bottom. "Someone's gonna have to go in and get it. Sara just gave him that Sara look. "Oh no. It's your turn." he whined. She continued to glare at him. "Fine." Greg took off his shirt and shoes.

Someone whistled at him. Greg turned to find Calligh had joined them. As he turned, Horatio noticed faint burn scars on his back, but decided to keep it to himself. Something told him the young man had been through a lot more then he had first thought.

"Great." Greg shook his head. Sara laughed, at the same time realizing her partner had put on a lot more muscle after the Hazmat shower. She smirked at him.

"Oh come on. After the shower incident, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Greg dove into the pool and grabbed the gun.

"Shower incident?" Lt. Caine didn't want to know.

Greg surfaced, handing Calligh the gun. "It would have been more fun if Hazmat hadn't been involved." Sara silently agreed with him, though she would never admit it.

Caine decided he had heard more then enough. "Let's get back to the lab."

**A/N: Hi people. Have to go to class, but there's a good chance of getting two chapters with a lot action, and quite a bit of Speed tomorrow! Please read & review! Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not Mine 

**Spoilers: Any Episode that has aired in the US**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Story's moving faster now! Think the writer's block is going away. **

After drying off and heading back to the lab, Greg could hardly keep his eyes open. He also knew that Sara, despite her reputation, would probably be feeling the effects of this endless shift by now.

"Hey, Sara, do you want to grab a cup of whatever passes for coffee around here?" They still had a few minutes before the tow truck brought in the SUV for them to process.

"Sounds like a great idea, Greg."

Meanwhile, Calligh was in the ballistics lab, test firing the gun that Greg had found in the bottom of the pool. Since the gun was somewhat waterlogged, she had to take a few moments to clean it out. Eventually, the weapon was able to fire again. Calligh took the bullets and ran them through IBIS. Then she headed for the break room to grab a cup of coffee while she waited for Alex to pull the bullet from Jose Rivera.

Ryan walked through the AV lab, hoping to find resident computer geek, Dan Cooper. Cooper was sitting in front of his computer, surfing the internet, and waiting for an assignment.

"Looking up porno again?" Ryan joked, trying to get his attention. Startled, Cooper almost fell out his chair. "I've got a laptop here belonging to a gang member. He was trafficking illegal firearms, and kept records on this machine."

"So you want me to find out where the guns from, and where they were going." Dan immediately set to work. Ryan walked out to grab some coffee.

Delko was in the DNA lab. "Hey, Valera I've got something for you to process."

Valera blinked at him. "Hotel sheets? Do you have any idea how many donors are on those?" This was going to a long morning.

Delko smiled apologetically "I'm looking for the most recent contributions. Both of the men in the room were in the system. I'm just trying to see if they were with anyone."

"I'll page you if I get anything." Valera got to work and Delko headed to the break room, seeking what could loosely be termed coffee.

Greg was pouring Sara and himself a cup of coffee when he saw Speed standing beside him. By now, Greg decided the apparition probably was not dangerous, and for some reason, could not be seen by anyone else.

"Sara, if I told you that there was a ghost standing right over there, would you believe me?"

"I would think you were hallucinating due to sleep depravation." Sara wondered why Greg seemed to be acting weirder then usual.

"Never mind, then. He handed her the coffee and noted that Speed looked amused by this conversation.

"You okay? You seem a little distracted." Sara was concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine." Greg tried his coffee. "This stuff isn't half bad." Just then, Ryan, Eric and Calligh walked into the break room. They all headed straight for the coffee maker. Ryan noticed Greg and Sara sitting at the table. He decided to ask something that had been bugging him the whole day.

"So what did happen at that convention?"

Delko and Calligh almost choked on their coffee. Greg smiled at him. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but to start with there was a LOT of alcohol involved. Also karaoke, strip poker and skinny-dipping. We were lucky the hotel didn't ban us for life!" Greg heard Speed laughing at the memories.

Now Ryan and Sara nearly choked on the coffee. Delko grinned and added, "Calligh literally lost her shirt." Calligh punched him hard in the stomach. "You were told never speak of that again!" Lt. Caine chose that moment to walk in.

"Speak of what?" Fortunately, five pagers went off at once.

"I'll tell you later, Horatio." The five of them went back to work, leaving a very confused Horatio Caine behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. cries **

**Spoilers: Any Episodes that have already aired in the US.**

**A/N: Thank you to my Reviewers! Also, keep in mind that the closest thing I have to a beta is the spelling and grammar check thingy in Microsoft Word. This Chapter may be a little short due to lack of time. **

Greg and Sara headed out to the garage. Sara stared at him. "I'm never going to look at you the same way again."

Greg laughed. "I will never drink that much again." They reached the SUV. The two of them quickly opened the trunk. "Lots of blood. The guy was obviously shot in the trunk." Greg saw Speedle roll his eyes at him.

"No kidding." Sara said. She didn't need to listen to him state the obvious, either. Sanders glanced around the garage. He spotted a small stereo abandoned in a dark corner.

"You think Lt. Caine is as uptight about loud music as the Bugman?" Greg wondered.

Speedle answered, surprising him. "I don't think H will mind, just don't overdo it." Greg nodded in thanks. As Sara couldn't see Speed, and didn't believe in ghosts, Sanders thought it would be unwise to respond out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Sara shrugged. Greg found a good station and he and Sara set to work.

Inside the car, Sanders found a long, dark hair. "This doesn't belong to either of our victims."

Sara glanced up at him. "I'll take that to DNA."

"Thanks. I'm going to keep processing. There's something about this truck that doesn't seem quite right." Sara walked off and Greg decided to speak with Speed. "You look pretty good for a dead guy."

Tim laughed. "And you aren't quite the hyperactive little lab rat I remember."

"Yeah well, people change." Greg hadn't been referred to as a 'hyperactive lab rat in a long time, and resented it.

Tim shook his head. Clearly, a lot had happened that the young CSI didn't what to talk about. He changed the subject. "Any special reason you don't carry a weapon?"

"Never really thought about it." Greg continued to talk to Speed and process the truck, blasting rock and roll as he worked. Sanders took the vehicle apart, finding guns in unexpected places. Soon, he had a pile of weapons and an SUV that was currently in pieces.

Meanwhile, Calligh was collecting the bullet Alex found in the victim's head. She thanked the ME and quickly took it the ballistics lab. The CSI found it was a match to both the bullet from original victim, and the gun Sanders had pulled out of the pool. She smiled and went to find Ryan in the AV lab.

Wolfe was hounding Cooper for information from the laptop they had found earlier. They both looked up when Calligh walked in. "Hi, guys. Please tell me you found something."

Ryan smiled at her. "Cooper was just saying that he has something."

"No I wasn't. But I do." He showed them some files on the laptop. "I found a list of inventory that has not been accounted for, and a customer list. All I have are email addresses, but they can be tracked down eventually." Dan pulled up a list of emails. "The last one says to meet in the Nevada desert. I'm going to track that down first, as that's where the first vic was found."

"Thanks Cooper." Ryan and Calligh said the same moment. They looked at each other and laughed, then went to see if Delko had gotten anywhere with the DNA from the sheets.

Valera was just giving him the results. "The DNA on the sheets came back to both of the brothers, as well as a female. I actually got a hit from CODIS. Her name is Savannah Martin. She was arrested for conspiracy to commit murder, but they didn't have enough to hold her."

Sara walked in and gave the DNA the hair Greg had found in the SUV. "Could you run a comparison to this? It could put her in our Vegas crime scene." Valera took it and set to work.

Back in the garage, Horatio walked in to find a pile of guns, other of car parts, and the stereo going full blast. "What the..?"

Greg crawled out from under the SUV. He killed the radio. "I really hope you don't want me to put the SUV back together again."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh. The young CSI vaguely reminded him of Speed.

"What is this?"

"Well, I processed the truck, and I _was_ listening to Black Sabbath."

"You Vega CSIs sure are through." Caine laughed. "Want me to drop these off at ballistics for you?" He added, meaning the firearms that Greg had discovered.

"Yeah, thanks." Greg decided to go out for some air. He walked outside to take a quick break. Suddenly, an unmarked van pulled up and Greg was dragged inside.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Easter Holiday and all that. nibbles chocolate bunny Also sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. I have the story mostly thought out, so the updates should be quick. Please review. I'll metaphorically share my Easter candy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Oh well, I promise to return them relatively unharmed. **

**Spoilers: Same as before**

**A/N: Really sorry about the cliff hanger, but it was the most logical place to stop. If I were avoiding cliffhangers, I've had to write five or six more pages and I just don't have that kind of time. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are great!**

Sara looked around the lab, wondering where her partner went. Greg wasn't in the garage, any of the labs, or even the break room. She was getting a little worried. Though Sanders had been acting a little weirder than usual, he wouldn't just take off without telling her.

Sara was going down a hallway, mentally cursing Greg for disappearing on her, when she literally bumped into Horatio. "Oh, sorry."

"You seen a bit distracted." the tall red haired man observed.

Sara sighed. "My partner seems to have vanished, which isn't like him. He may forget to call Grissom, but not me."

"Last I saw he was in the garage." Horatio said. "He may just be outside."

"That could be it. Greg wouldn't go too far without calling." Sara thanked him and walked off; hoping Greg was just out getting some air.

Lt. Caine strolled down the hallway, idly wondering why Sanders seemed to have disappeared when his phone rang. He answered it. "Lt. Caine."

"Do not attempt to track this call. We have somebody you want and you have something we need." The voice on the other end sounded garbled, with some weird electronic sound to it.

"Who is this?"

"Some old friends of yours. Your people found a laptop belonging to us. Return it, and we'll think about letting your pathetic little friend live."

Horatio shook his head. That explained where Sanders had gone. "Where is he?!" He was pissed. The Mela Noches were screwing with him again, and this time they had taken someone who probably hadn't even understood what he was getting into.

The weird, electronic sounding voice gave something that could be a cruel parody of a laugh. "It's not that easy, Caine. First, we need some assurances. I'm sure you want proof of life and we need to assure that your lab still has what we need. I will send a message to the laptop, possibly a nice portrait of your friend here. When you get it, I need you to reply from that machine. Then I will send some instructions and a place to make the exchange."

Whoever was on the other line hung up the phone before Horatio could answer. He cursed and looked at the number they had called from. It was from Greg's phone, and just another dead end.

Caine swore again and called Sara, and told her to meet him in the A/V lab. He called the rest of his team and instructed them to do the same.

Greg awoke in the back of a cold, dark van. His head throbbed painfully, and his hands were bound behind his back. He shut his eyes, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Greg remembered going outside for some air. He had reached into his pocket and grabbed his iPod when the van pulled up. Two big masked men had jumped out and tried to grab him.

Greg had managed to hit one of them with the hand still grasping his iPod, but the other had come from behind him and Greg felt a gun in his back.. He instinctively froze, dropped the iPod on the sidewalk. He heard the men laughing as the gun moved. Something heavy and sharp collided with the side of head, knocking him out cold.

Now, he was lying on the floor of van, terrified of what lay ahead, when a familiar presence made itself known. "See? This is why should carry a weapon."

"Shit." Greg thought at him. "Look who's talking. Having a gun that doesn't do what it's supposed to is more dangerous then not carrying one"

Speed shrugged at him. "And look where it got me. Are you going to just lie there and bitch at me or work on getting yourself out of here?" They were interrupted when someone climbed over to him and took his cell phone from his pocket. Sanders glared at him.

The man laughed at him. "What kind of a cop doesn't carry a gun? Made our job real easy." Greg didn't bother to explain he was a scientist, not a cop. The man handed his cell to someone in the front passenger's seat.

Greg thought he heard a short conversation, followed by his phone going out the window. He decided to focus his energy on escaping, like Tim had suggested. Greg worked at the rope holding his hand behind him. It cut into his wrists, but he kept at it.

Caine quickly explained the situation to his team and Sara, who called Gil and filled him. The supervisor said he was flying down immediately. Sara hung up the phone, holding it together so she could find her friend.

Caine told Cooper to GPS Sander's phone so they would have a direction to look in. Sara and Calligh went outside while Ryan and Eric pulled surveillance tapes to see if they could catch the abductors on tape.

Sara and Calligh went out front. Sara spotted Greg's iPod lying on the sidewalk. "That's not something he would leave behind by choice. She picked it up and tested for blood. It was positive. Greg had fought to give them something to work with. Meanwhile, Calligh found more blood on the sidewalk, though it wasn't a lot. She also saw three sets of footprints.

Calligh showed them to Sara. One was immediately recognizable. "Those are Converse All Stars."

Sara nodded. "Greggo's sneakers. Judging by the size of the other two, he was fighting with two big guys. He didn't have chance." She was trying hard to stay focused.

"Hey, We're going find your friend." Calligh tried to help Sara feel at little better. It had been clear when they working that she and Greg were close friends.

**A/N: That's all I have time for. I'll try to write the next chapter after work tonight, but no promises. Sorry another cliffhanger but I will update ASAP. Here's your candy. Please review. Thanks for reading. There should only be a few chapters left, but I'm thinking about a sequel. **

**Coming Attractions: Horatio goes into Super H mode. Lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me, blah blah blah. Please don't sue, as I have no money. Thank you. **

**Spoilers: Any Episode that has been shown in the US. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys rule! Again, apologies for the cliffhanger, but my time is limited. To make up for it I try to update at least once a day. **

Horatio watched as Cooper worked to use GPS to find Greg's phone. Caine knew they had probably ditched it, but at least it would give them a direction. He wasn't even sure it help all that much, but it was better than waiting for the message.

Across the room, Ryan and Eric were watching the tapes pulled from surveillance. "That van has circled the block at least ten times." Ryan noted. The vehicle in question was a white van that looked like every other van in Miami.

"It's probably our vehicle." Eric agreed. After a few more moments of tape, they saw Greg leaving the building. Ryan and Eric watched him walk over to the sidewalk and reach into his pocket, pulling out a small, silver and white object. "Looks like an iPod." Eric guessed.

Suddenly, the van entered the frame again. It stopped, and two masked men jumped out. They saw Sanders hit one of them with the same hand that was clutching the iPod, then freeze moments after the other had slipped behind him. The iPod fell out of his hand, forgotten as Ryan and Eric saw a look of in fear Greg's eyes. The man stepped back, and the two of them caught a glimpse of the item that had frightened the young CSI so badly. One of the men had been brandishing a gun. They watched as he hit Greg with the muzzle and put his unconscious body in the van.

"So, have you two found anything?" Ryan jumped, seeing Calligh standing behind him.

"Don't do that." Ryan muttered. He hated it when people snuck up on him.

"Well, we've got the kidnapping on tape, but even that give us a lot to work with."

"Have Jack run the plates of the vehicle. They turned at the sound of Horatio's voice. "Did you and Sara find anything?" Lt. Caine knew they had to work fast to find Sanders while he was still alive to find.

"We have shoe prints and Greg's iPod. There was blood on it." Calligh said. "Sara's is taking it to DNA."

"Good. It's from one of the kidnappers. Sanders managed to get a punch off before they pulled a gun." Ryan told Calligh.

"That's what Sara thought." Calligh answered him.

They heard footsteps as Sara herself entered the lab. "Any word yet?"

Caine shook his head. "We're working on it. They haven't contacted us again."

Sara nodded, hoping that her friend and partner was still alive. Caine looked at her. "You okay?"

Sara looked at him. "I'll be a lot better when we find him."

Greg felt the van stop after driving for what seemed like hours. He had been fighting with the rope on his wrists for a while, but he couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking that if actually felt looser. By now his wrists were starting bleed, but he didn't say anything, afraid his captors would notice what he had been doing.

One of the men went back over to him. "Get up," he ordered. Sanders scrambled to obey, but without the use of his hands he failed. The man growled and roughly yanked him to his feet, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process.

""Hold still." Sanders did what he was told, hoping to avoid further injury. Suddenly, the world front of him disappeared as someone tied a bandana over his eyes. _Great. Now I've been kidnapped, and can't see. _

Greg heard Tim's voice in his ear. "And how do think you're going to escape wit that attitude." Greg sighed and braced himself for the next order.

"Move," other voice shouted. It sounded female to Greg. That surprised him, though he wasn't sure why.

"Sorry, Savannah, but I can't see where I'm going." Greg shouted back at her. This earned him a smack from one of the abductors.

"Shut up!" Sanders heard footsteps, and found himself being pulled along. He offered a shark toothed grin in the direction Savannah's voice had come from.

"They're going to find me." He laughed. "And put you jokers in jail." Greg spat, wishing he were as brave as he sounded.

The only response he got was another blow to his head. Greg heard a large, heavy door open. He was lead through, and it slammed behind him, echoing loudly. Wherever they were had a musty smell to it, like no one had been there in a long a time. Sanders sneezed, the dust irritating his allergies.

They continued forward, and then turned left. Greg noted they must be in large room because their footsteps echoed. _Maybe it's an abandoned hotel or something. _

They reached a flight of stairs, but nobody bothered to tell Greg. He tripped, and landed awkwardly on his ankle. A solid kick to the ribs drove him to feet, despite the pain in his leg. He limped down the rest of the stairs.

After a few more minutes of walking, they let go of him. Sanders dropped to his knees. Hearing nobody demand he get up, he settled on the floor and continued to fight with the rope that bound him.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard Savannah speak to him. "We're going to send your friends a greeting. Why don't you say hello?" Greg figured they must be taping him.

He quickly started to tell them what he could about the location, but was stopped when he was hit hard with an old baseball bat.

"Now, we can't have any that." Her voice sounded distant. Greg just lay where he had fallen, fighting back the pain from the blow. He was also fighting memories, seeing that dark alley again. He was being dragged out of a truck…

Tim shivered, feeling Sanders' thoughts. This must've been part of what the CSI didn't want to share. "Greg…" he tried to get his friend to focus, snap out of it.

Hearing Tim, Greg forced the memories aside. "I …" he wasn't sure how to explain what Speed had just heard."

"We're going to get out of this." Speed stated. Greg nodded, getting back to work at rope.

Back at the lab, the laptop beeped, startling Horatio and his team. Cooper immediately played the message. A short video played, showing a scared, blindfolded Greg.

"Guys, I think I'm at" he was cut off as a man swung the baseball into his ribs.

Sara couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the room, fighting back tears. Lt. Caine noticed and followed her out into the hall.

"Ms. Sidle?" Horatio tried to get her attention.

Sara looked up at him. "What? Are just gonna tell me we'll find him and it all be okay?" she snapped. Sara was getting sick of hearing that.

Horatio didn't respond. Sara stopped, realizing that she had just yelled at him for trying to help. "Sorry. I'm just…"

Horatio smiled at her. "Upset because a good friend of your is in trouble, and we're stuck waiting for them to call?" he said.

"I hate waiting."

"I need you to stay focused. He needs you to be able help."

Sara looked up at him, feeling a little better. "Thanks." She said. They went find Greg.

**A/N: Long chapter! Please review and let me know if you think that last bit is a little OOC. Thanks again to reviewers, and if you didn't review, thanks for at least reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.  **

**Spoilers: Any episodes that have aired in the US. **

**A/N: Really sorry about the lack of updates, the document manger thingy wasn't cooperating with me. It's working again, so hope I can finish the story soon. Thank you to my reviewers, I haven't forgotten you. Again, sorry about the lack of updates. The very end of the last chapter was mostly H being H. Hope it doesn't seem out of character for Sara to be so upset that she had to leave. **

Horatio looked at Cooper. "Return the message, they should send us a location soon." He paused. "Have you gotten anywhere with Greg's cell phone?"

Instead of answering in words, Cooper brought up a map. "This where the last signal came from. The phone isn't working anymore."

"They probably tossed it out of the vehicle. Must've broken on impact." Eric said.

Calligh was optimistic, at least. "That gives us a direction in look in."

Sara looked at the map. "Not a hell of a lot there. Mostly old hotels." A cell phone rang, making them all jump.

Ryan grabbed his phone. "Wolfe." There was a pause, and then he said, "Thanks for trying."

"That was Jack. The plates on the van came back stolen, but he put a broadcast out."

"So we've got another dead end. Great." Sara was getting frustrated when her cell went off. She saw that it was Grissom calling her and walked away to update him, but Sara knew that by the time he got there, it would be too late to help.

Meanwhile, Greg was positive the ropes binding his hands really were getting looser. He was also fairly certain that the injury to ankle was worse than he had first thought. It throbbed painfully, and he didn't even want to think about the possibility of cracked ribs. Just breathing hurt.

The rope holding his wrist together was now slick with blood. His abductors seemed to be otherwise engaged, and Greg knew Speed would warn him if they headed in his direction. Suddenly, he felt knot that he'd been fighting with for while loosen a little bit, and then it came undone. He shifted, ready to make a run for it, but Tim stopped him. "Somebody's coming."

Greg froze, hearing heavy footsteps coming in his direction. The guys that had grabbed him were a lot bigger then he was, but if he caught one by surprise, he may have a chance.

He lay still; hoping is captor would assume that he had passed out. Greg heard the footsteps getting closer. "Now!" Speed's voice in his ear ordered.

Greg charged in the direction the footsteps were coming from, pulling his hands free as he did so. He felt something solid in his way, and pushed it down with everything he had.

The object gave a startled grunt as Greg felt it fall. He pulled the blindfold off to find himself staring a young man roughly twice his size. He remembered hearing a gun fall down with the young man. Greg glanced down and grabbed it. The gun felt cold and unnaturally heavy in his hand.

Greg looked a the young man again. The kid closed his eyes, clearly expecting Greg to shot him. The thought hadn't even crossed Greg's mind. He had only taken the gun as a precaution against the weapon being used on him.

When the kid realized that Greg was not going to put a bullet in his head, he opened his eye, asking why without saying a word. Tim interrupted his thoughts. "You know he's going to tell the others where you are."

Greg looked at Tim. "Then we better move fast." He stuck the heavy revolver the kid had been carrying in his belt and experimentally put some weight on his sore ankle. The constant throbbing became an explosion of pain as it refused to hold his weight. _Fuck, There's no way I can run. _

He looked at the young Mela Noche again. "¿Tienes un teléfono de la célula?" he asked. _Do you have a cell phone? _Sanders had picked up a lot of Spanish when he was growing up in Southern California.

"Sí. Aquí está." _Yes, here it is_. The boy reached into his pocket and handed it to him.

Greg quickly asked one more question. "¿Se arman el otros?" _Are the others armed?_

"Sí, y ellos me buscará pronto." _Yes and they will be looking for me soon. _

With his head aching, Greg thanked him and limped away, hoping he still had time to make a quick call before the others found him. He tied up the young man before taking a good look at his surroundings.

They were in a dark, musty basement. It was fairly large, but Greg saw a staircase not to far away from where he standing. He hobbled over to it, but stopped when he heard voices coming from the floor above.

"¿Cuál es tomándolo tan largo?" _What's taking him so long? _The first voice sounded like Savannah. Greg was fairly certain she was the murderer, and really didn't want to attract her attention. Speed looked at Greg. The young CSI was obviously trying to think of a plan that didn't involve getting caught and shot by the people waiting upstairs.

Greg shuffled over to other side the basement, away from the voices and the kid who had clearly been sent to bring him upstairs. He briefly reassessed the situation. They obviously needed him alive for some reason, so he doubted they'd want to shoot him just yet.

"Which won't stop them from hurting you when they find you." Tim knew Greg wasn't going to get out of here on that ankle. He just hoped Horatio and the team could find Greg before this got too much worse. "You gonna call the team, or just wait 'till they find you and make sure you don't escape again."

Greg reached for the phone and dialed Sara's number.

Just when Sara got off the phone with a very worried entomologist, it rang again. She didn't recognize the number and irritably answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sara!!!" She heard Greg shout her ear. He sounded relieved.

"Greg, are you okay? Where are you?" She hurried back into the A/V to see if they could get a trace on the call. "Greg? Keep talking." Sara said, mostly for Cooper's benefit. He immediately started tracing the call.

"I'm more or less okay, but my head kinda hurts, probably cracked a few ribs, and I think I might've broken my ankle falling down the stairs." Greg stopped, realizing that he was babbling, and he didn't want Sara to worry any more than she already was.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure, I'm in a basement, but it's really big, and I think this is a big building, because there was an echo when we walked. It's also really dusty, if that helps."

Sara looked at Cooper, who was getting closer the longer they spoke.

"It sounds like an abandoned hotel. Is there anything else you remember?"

"They blindfolded me when we went in building, so I haven't seen much." Greg sounded apologetic. "Did you guys find my iPod?"

"Greg!!!" Sara wished she could smack him through the phone.

"By the way, Savannah is most likely our murderer, mine too if you don't hurry up, and there are at least two more armed thugs in here somewhere." Greg paused when Speed tried to get his attention.

"They seem to have found the guy you tied up for them." He had seen the others approach from other side of the basement.

Sara was worried when she heard nothing on the end of the phone for a few seconds. "Greg…"

"Sorry, still here, but not for much long—" Then Sara heard the phone drop to the floor before she lost the signal completely.

Sara helplessly hung up the phone and looked a Cooper. "How close did you get?"

"He should be somewhere around here." Cooper pointed to the map. He circled a small area with a marker.

"And he lost his phone along this road, so he's most likely at the old Flamingo and Gator Hotel." Horatio looked at the map. "But it's still a huge building."

"Greg said he was in the basement."

"All right. Eric, call Jack and have him meet us there."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. But H will come with guns blazing tomorrow anyway. The Spanish is from Google Translation or something, so if that's not right, that would be why**. **Please Review! I may update faster if you do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Spoilers: All episodes that have aired in the US.**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. Anyhow, we are headed for the exciting conclusion with unnecessary explosions and Super H saving the day, but there should one or two chapters after this. Off to see Super H. LOL **

Greg heard them coming and dropped the phone. He prayed that they had been on the phone long enough to trace the call, or at least get close.

He pulled the gun out, praying he wouldn't need to use it. Greg was alarmed to see that his hand was shaking. His eyes met Savannah's.

Her dark, cold eyes locked into his. Greg could almost feel the hot anger burning through her, but got the feeling she needed him alive, though Savannah could probably make him wish he wasn't.

"So are going to shoot me, or will you put the gun down like a good boy so we can talk about this?"

Greg looked her. "Why do you need me alive anyway?" If they wanted him dead they would have done it by now.

Savannah ignored his question. She had just spotted the boy's cell phone that Greg had 'borrowed'. "Who did you call?!" Greg remained silent. "Did you call you crime lab buddies to come help you? Because they are heading straight for trap!"

Greg looked at her in shock. Suddenly, a warning that came a half second to late brought him to his senses. Just as Tim's warning came, a baseball bat came from nowhere to connect with his wrist. The gun dropped as Greg howled in pain and surprise. He felt something break, but managed to stand his ground. Greg looked up to see the other guy that had grabbed him was holding the bat. The young man took another swing and Greg Sanders was out cold on the floor.

Outside the front door, a group of CSIs were waiting as an old Buick pulled up to the seen. Jack and his dog climbed out of the car and joined them. Horatio looked at the old building in front of them. He knew they didn't have much time left the Mela Noches decided to find a new location, so he turned to address his team.

"All right, we're obviously here to find CSI Sanders. We believe he's in basement of the hotel, and we have at least three armed suspects on location. They are holding him hostage so we need to be careful." Caine wasn't sure what else needed to be said. They all knew what was at stake here. The group approached the door.

Greg found himself lying on a cold, concrete floor. He opened his eyes and realized he was staring down the barrel of the revolver. He didn't move, not wanting to agitate his captors any more than he all ready had. The young man watching him looked down indifferently.

If he had a headache before, it had become a migraine. Greg's head felt kind of funny. He knew he needed some kind of medical attention, sooner rather than later. Greg could also hear other people walking around the building. It sounded like the other two were trying to do something elsewhere in the hotel. He turned to Tim Speedle.

_What are they doing?_ Greg had a really bad feeling about this.

"I think they're setting bombs. I followed them while you were out cold. They said something about tying up all the loose ends before this is over." Speed sounded as worried as worried as Greg felt.

_Guess you may be talking to your friends sooner than you think._ Greg thought bitterly.

"That's not funny." Speed responded. "H will find a way out of this. He always does."

_Any idea when those timers are going to go off?_

"They're set to about five minutes, so they're not going have a lot of time to get out of here. I assume they'll set off the bombs before right they leave."

_Well, I told Sara I was in the basement, they know here to look for me. _Greg just hoped help would arrive soon. At least he hoped it would.

Jack and Horatio walked up to door. Sara, Calligh, Eric and Ryan followed them. Jack pounded on the door. "Miami-Dade PD, anybody home?" he shouted at the door, following protocol before he kicked down the door.

Much to his surprise, the door opened, and three people ran out. Two were waving guns around a third was caring a baseball bat. Jack and Horatio ordered them drop their weapons. Having no desire to be shot, Savannah and her two co-conspirators submitted to the request.

Jack looked at them. "Where's Greg?"

Savannah just laughed at him. "You mean that boy we found? He's still in there. Why don't your CSIs go find him?"

Sara ran out of patience right then. "Where is he?!" She leveled her gun at the suspect. It didn't have much an effect. Savannah was not giving him up that easily.

Lt. Caine saw where this was going and stopped it before Sara got herself into trouble for shooting an unarmed suspect. "I've got another idea." He looked at Jack. "Ziggy's trained to track people, right?"

Jack nodded and gave a peculiar whistle. The animal was immediately at his side. Sara saw what they where doing and grabbed the jacket Greg had left in the Hummer previously. Ziggy, the three-legged police dog gave it a sniff and ran into the hotel, followed by Sara. Jack and Horatio ran off behind them.

Ziggy sniffed around the lobby, trying o find the scent of the funny human that had petted him in truck. The scent lead him straight to a staircase. The human's mate was right behind him. Ziggy knew they belonged together, even if the humans didn't.

Ziggy could also smell the bombs, but focused on finding Greg. The scent was coming from the far corner of room. The dog ran over to him, with three humans in tow and another three close behind them..

They heard a hoarse sounding laugh as Ziggy ran over to Greg. "Good boy," he croaked. They had found him. The dog stepped back for a moment and looked at Speed, who grinned at the dog. Ziggy wagged his tail.

Right behind Ziggy was Sara. Greg was so happy, he almost forgot to tell them they had about three minutes before they were all blown to kingdom come.

"Sara, we've got to get out here right now." Greg gasped. He was having a hard time breathing, thanks to a few cracked ribs. He supposed he should feel lucky that they hadn't punctured a lung. "There's a bomb." He tried to get up, but was overcome by dizziness, and his ankle wasn't exactly helping.

Sara heard Greg say bomb, and watched as her friend tried to get up. Horatio and Jack caught up with her, and helped Greg to his feet. Sara told them about the bomb and they were headed out the door.

They ran out of the building, Greg supported between Horatio and Sara. The bomb exploded just as they got clear of the area. Greg vaguely heard someone shouting for a paramedic.

**A/N: Well, that was exciting. Please tell me what you think! This should wrap up pretty soon, but I'm thinking about a sequel. Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, but I own this iMac and an orange. Ha I have an Apple and an orange. Sorry if that was dumb Oops, Just ate the orange, and it was tasty. :p**

**Spoilers: All episodes that have aired in the US.**

**A/N: Thanks you reviewers. Have an orange. There're good for you ;) Anyway, mostly just wrapping this story up, sorry this chapter is so short. **

Sara held Greg's hand as they waited for the ambulance to come. He was going in and out of consciousness. She looked at his injuries, but nothing seemed life threatening. Greg had clearly been beaten. She could see bruises and dried blood on his face. Greg smiled weakly at her. "I'm glad you found me."

"Shhh, don't talk. We've got an ambulance coming. You just relax." Sara also took note of the severe abrasions on Greg's wrists. She also noted that his right wrist looked broken, as did his left ankle. Clearly, Savannah and her henchmen hadn't been gentle. Sara would make sure that got what they deserved for hurting her Greggo.

Caine watched as Jack called the dispatcher to check on the paramedics. His dog seemed fixated on a spot near Greg. He absently wondered what the dog was barking at. The suspects were already in custody, and he knew they would have to process what was left of the building as well as CSI Sanders. He and Jack would need to get a statement, but that could wait. Right now he was wondering what was taking the ambulance so long.

After what seemed like an eternity, the paramedics arrived to take Greg to the hospital. They quickly loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Sara gave Horatio a questioning look. He nodded, knowing Greg needed a friend with him right now. Sara followed Greg and medics into the ambulance.

Horatio turned to the rest of his team. "Let's get this scene processed."

In the ambulance, Sara questioned one of the paramedics. "Is he going to be okay?"

One of them looked up at her. He looked at her. "I don't see anything life-threatening, but we can't be sure until we get to the hospital. Your friend has a concussion, a few cracked ribs, as well as a broken wrist and ankle."

Sara nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She held Greg's hand all the way to the hospital, but they were separated when they reached the ER. Greg was rushed off to fully assess his injuries. All Sara could do as wait. She decided to make a phone call in the meantime. She quickly dialed Grissom's number.

It rang for a moment, then she heard a tired sounding, "Grissom."

"Hi. We found Greg, and he's at the hospital now. I don't know the full extent of his injuries, but he should be okay."

"That's great news." Gil sounded relieved. "My flight should be landing soon. I'll meet you at the hospital in about an hour."

"Thanks" Sara hung up the phone. She sat in one the waiting room chairs, suddenly feeling the full effect of the day's events. She closed her eyes, trying to relax.

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Sara opened her eyes to find herself staring at Gil Grissom. "Hey." Sara sighed, having almost fallen asleep.

"Sara?" She looked up to see that Grissom had arrived. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, it's been a long day."

Gil dropped into the chair beside her. "I know. So what happened, exactly?" He still wasn't clear on some of the details. Sara explained it to him in her usual matter-of-fact way, but he knew she very distressed about what had happened to friend.

"You care about him a lot." He said in a neutral tone. Even he had noticed the way the two of them looked at each other. Gil knew all he really wanted was for Sara to be happy, so it hadn't really bothered him.

In the awkward moment, the doctor came out. "Are you here for Greg Sanders?"

"Yes, how is he?" Sara said anxiously.

"The x-ray showed two cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, and his ankle was broken as well. Sanders also has a concussion, but he should recover."

"Can we see him?" Grissom asked.

"He's sedated at the moment, but he can have visitors in a few hours. Just keep in mind he needs to rest."

"Thanks."

The doctor walked away, just as Calligh and Alex approached. They quickly spoke with doctor, and then. Calligh went to get his clothes for processing. Horatio had made sure they followed protocol to the letter. They didn't want the suspects to get off on some technicality. Alex had come mostly to confirm Greg's injuries were with consistent assault.

**A/N: One more chapter to go. Well, maybe two. Notice my not so subtle attempt at addressing the GSR. I would like to hear your thoughts on this. I also like oranges. (that was random.) More seriously, a sequel will be in the works when I'm finished, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks everyone! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to someone else. If you are that someone, don't bother suing because I have no money and aren't making any with this.**

**Spoilers: Season 7 & Season 5 for Vegas and Miami, respectively.**

**A/N: Thank you all. Reviewers you guys are great. Story's almost done, but I will write a another (haven't decided on a title) **

Greg woke in the hospital to find Sara curled up in the chair beside him. She was sound asleep. He felt a little woozy, but Greg figured it must've been the painkillers. He was in a hospital, after all.

His wrist was in a cast and his ribs still ached, but he felt a lot better than he had before. Greg thought about waking Sara up, but decided against it. She had probably been up worrying about him all night, or all day, he wasn't really sure. He looked around the room. Not seeing anything else of interest, he settled back and watched Sara sleep.

Meanwhile, Gil was talking to Alex. They had been looking over the x-rays to get a better understanding of what happened to Greg.

Alex studied them for second, and then turned to Gil. "I can see the two cracked ribs, along quite a few healed fractures. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to your boy, is?"

Gil thought a moment before answering. "He was attacked on the job about seven months ago. He saved a man's life." He didn't really want to go into detail.

Alex nodded and moved on to the next x-ray. "His ankle will most likely require surgery to heal properly." It had been broken at a peculiar angle, and limping around basement hadn't exactly helped the situation.

Gil looked at her. "How do you think it happened?"

"It looks like it happened in a fall, but I don't see any evidence that he tried to brace himself with his hands. That seems a little odd."

"Sara said his hand were bound when they found him, which also explains the abrasions on his wrists. That suggests he was tied up when he fell."

They moved on to last x-ray. Alex looked at the way it was broken. "It looks like someone hit him with something. Could be defensive, from trying to protect himself."

"A bat was found at the scene. Would that be consistent with that type of injury?"

"Makes sense." Alex agreed. "But why hit his wrist?"

"We won't know until someone gets his statement."

Back at the police station, Jack was questioning Savannah, but was getting nowhere fast. She was simply refusing to say anything expect "I want a lawyer." They were just glaring at each other from across the room when Horatio walked in.

"So, does Savannah have anything to say?"

"I want a lawyer." Caine looked at her. " Well, that's your right. I want know why you abducted a CSI."

She remained silent, instead shooting him a death threat with her eyes.

"Okay. You are going away for murder and attempted murder of a police officer." He still got no response from her. "Still not talking? Because if you won't I'm sure I can find someone else who's a little smarter than that."

"They won't talk you." Savannah sounded confident.

Caine nodded and an officer led Savannah out of the room. Jack looked at him. "We aren't getting anything out of her."

"I agree, detective, but you may find the other two a little more cooperative."

Jack nodded. "They're on the way over."

Grissom looked into the hospital room to find Greg watching Sara's sleeping form on the chair. Greg looked up when he heard Grissom enter his room.

"Hi." Gil offered a friendly smile.

Greg was surprised to see him. "Hi. So what brings you here?" he wondered.

"I came as soon as heard were missing."

"I feel so loved." Greg joked. Gil had to smile. It was typical Greg thing to say.

"How are you?" he asked, concerned for the young CSI.

"Not too bad, but that's probably the morphine talking." Greg laughed. "By the way, I think I may need to take a few days off."

Gil rolled his eyes. "No kidding. But seriously, are you okay?"

Greg sat up and looked him in the eye. "Certainly been better, but at least this time nobody died and I'm not being sued as far as I know."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. Gil smiled at him, glad that Greg seemed okay.

A few hours later, Sara woke to find the two of then engaged in a chess match. She yawned, wondering how long she had been asleep.

Greg shifted attention from the epic chess battle he as having with Grissom when he heard Sara yawn.

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted her. Sara just gave that Sara glare that drove him crazy.

"Morning, Sara." Gil said politely.

"What? It can't have been out that long."

"Relax, it's actually like eight o clock at night." Greg shook his head. Sara took everything so seriously.

Sara looked at the chessboard between Gil and Greg. "That could take a while. Greg was captain of the chess team thru high school and college."

"That explains why he beat me three games in a row." Gil wasn't surprised.

**A/N: Okay, one chapter should finish it. Just gotta tie up the loose ends and such. Please review and try Ben & Jerry's ice cream. That stuff rules! Thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, and I don't think my mom will give to me for Christmas.**

**Spoilers: Season 7 Las Vegas and Season 5 Miami.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. FlyingShadow666 I haven't tried the cheesecake but I've got a pint of Everything but the Kitchen Sink in my freezer. PisceanPal23 I hope your thumb feels better. Thanks again for reviewing. Hoped you liked the story. Bye for now, but I should get the sequel out this week. –Lefty**

At the hospital, Greg, Sara and Grissom were having a serious conversation about the relationship between the three of them.

"Look, we need to talk about this." Greg was getting tired of avoiding the issue. He had a crush on Sara since they had first met, and the years of working together had made his feelings grow stronger. Greg knew Sara had a thing for Grissom, but wasn't exactly sure what. If they were together he could live with that, but he needed to know one way or the other. "I know there is something between you two, and I'm not going to run of to Ecklie about it, but I still haven't given up on you, Sara. I at least want to know what's going on. I can just be your friend, if that's what you want." He paused, hoping Grissom didn't put him on dumpster duty again for this. That 419 at the restaurant had been more then enough.

Sara looked at him. She had always known Greg had feelings for her. She had shot him down enough times. Sara wondered if the reason had been that she was afraid it might lead somewhere. Over time Sara had developed feelings for him as well, though she didn't want to admit it, and see what was right in front of her. "I don't know what to say."

Grissom wasn't quite sure how to respond, either. He had seen the way the two of them worked together. They were good for each other. He cared a lot about both of them, and knew Sara would probably be happier with Greg. At least with the younger man, Sara would know were they stood. "I just want you to be happy," he said to Sara. "And, Greg, you can relax. I'm not going to sentence you a career of dumpsters and decomps however this turns out."

Sara spoke, glad to her Gil say that. "I don't know Greggo. We could give this a try, and where it goes. Gil, I really don't want to hurt you, but …"

He cut her off. "I understand. I only want for you to happy. I know Greg can give you that."

Back at the police station, jack was questioning one of Savannah's cohorts. It was the young man that Greg tied up earlier.

Jack leaned across the table and studied the young man before him. There was no way he was a day over sixteen. The kidnapper looked like a scared little kid. Jack knew he would probably be able to get him to talk.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ What's your name?_ Jack had picked up a little Spanish as well.

"Carlos. ¿Qué desean?" _What do you want?_ The young man got strait to the point.

"¿Sabes porqué tu jefe tomó nuestro CSI?" _Why did you take our CSI? _Jack asked.

"Necesitamos palancada. Tu gente encontró una computadora con muchos de nuestros clientes en ella. Nos ordenaron conseguir si es trasero antes de ti encontramos cualquier cosa." _We needed leverage. Your people found a computer with a lot of our customers on it. We were ordered to get it back before you found anything. _Carlos was far more willing to cooperate than his boss.

"¿Ella mató a los hermanos?" _Did she kill the brothers? _

"Robaban de nosotros. La sabana los engañó al desierto y os mató. El único problema era que ella incurrió en una equivocación, y a la izquierda la computadora portátil detrás." _They were stealing from us. Savannah lured them to the desert and killed them. The only problem was that she made a mistake, and left the laptop behind._

Jack wondered why the boy was giving up so easily. "Gracias. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" _Thank you. Why are you telling us this?_

"Porqué candor tu CSI se escapó, él habría podido matar y no. Cuando el otro Mela Noches descubre sobre qué sucedió, él me castigará. Soy más seguro con ti gente entonces mis el propios." _Because when your CSI escaped, he could have killed and didn't. When the other Mela Noches find out about what happened, they will punish me. I'm safer with you people then my own. _Carlos explained.

Jack leaned back in his chair, making a mental note to ask the DA to go easy the boy. His testimony, along with the laptop, would enable them to break a ring of weapons dealers and their customers, not to mention put Savannah away for murder, assuming she didn't get the death penalty. Not bad for a day's work. Now all Jack had left to do was get Greg Sanders' statement.

Jack and Horatio entered the hospital room slowly. They found Greg talking to Sara and his boss, while playing a friendly game of chess with Grissom. The conversation seemed to be somewhat personal, so they hung back a bit.

Sanders noticed them standing in the doorway, and invited them in. "You guys here to get a statement?"

Lt. Caine nodded. "We need you to tell us what happened."

Greg sighed, but he knew it was better to get it over with. He told them what happened, not mentioning Speed, because he doubted they would believe it.

Tim himself had been hanging back, but was glad that everything had turned out okay. He felt somewhat more at peace after helping Sanders. And Wolfe, while annoying, seemed to be good at his job.

Greg finally finished telling the story, after several interruptions from Sara and Grissom. He finally had to asked them to stop and let him talk.

"Thanks." Jack told them what Carlos had told him, added, "He's probably going to get some jail time, but his cooperation means he'll probably get a lesser sentence.

Greg nodded. He had seen the fear the kid's eyes and knew the boy would most likely want to change careers when he got out.

Horatio gave a sly smile. "By the way, I thought I'd return this." He held out Greg's iPod. "I even had Cooper make sure it works. Your phone was beyond repair, though."

Greg grinned at him. "Thanks. I didn't think I'd get this back."

Greg was released from the hospital a few days later, and Vegas CSIs flew home. Catherine threw them a huge welcome back party in the break room as soon as Greg was able to go back work. Things seemed relatively normal, though Greg seemed to feel things from others when he got back to work. Sanders rarely got to see ghosts, but sometimes he saw flashes of things in a scene, just enough to tell him what to look for. Greg figured Nana Olaf had been right after all. His 'sixth sense' did exist, but he knew he'd need to find evidence, as it was hard to win a case based something only you could see.

He and Sara grew closer, and were happy together. The two of the were one of the best crime-solving teams the lab had ever seen.

**A/N: And that's it. The sequel will start soon, so keep an eye out. The first part of this chapter was interesting to write, though I am not good at romantic stuff, and would like to hear an opinion. I think it makes sense for the three of them to talk it out like adults, rather then start silly, high school type games. Thank you for reading and please review. I need to go start diner, so bye for now. -Lefty **


End file.
